Azelfius (Remade)
Hello! Welcome to my new character remake, this is where my old azelfius will be forgotten. 'Summary' Oh dear, wouldn't i end it up weirdly? So i decided to take this up a notch, and make him as OVERPOWERED as heck, i would start by making his base 'form a bit weaker but his inexperienced level wouldn't care as well, I guess his highest level would be around the level of the deities of this site.' 'Powers and Stats' 'Tier: 5-A | 3-A | -1 | Near the levels of Memetic | Memetic+ | True Memetic+ | Tierless | Near-Aleversal LV1 | At least 9-A, if downplayed. | Ok, let's stop, azelfius at his true potential would be potentially infinite, if exaggerated. Azelfius once destroyed a false version of the aleverse with a sneeze, only the strongest beings in the jokeverse can defeat this abominate exaggeration. Name: Azelfius Origin' Nah, Azelfius IS the origin.' Gender: Genderless, appears male. Age' Do you really want to know how old is azelfius? Well, he's the age itself, ya know.' Classification: No. Powers and Abilities: Infinite Hellfire manipulation, Infinite Heavenwater manipulation (Heavenwater is something you really want to have, basically. Heavenwater heals your friends to the max, it won't work on people who aren't good or neutral | Alepotence Aleph Null, Alescience, Alepresence | Limitless Ale Infinity + Infinity x Infinity divided by infinity divided by 0 squared Hellfire Manipulation, One-hit erasure, Infinity Erasure, Able to warp the entire jokeverse into a duodecillion pieces, even though the jokeverse is infinitely large. | Ok, let's stop, this state of azelfius can have ANY power and ability, like this, Azelfius can destroy literally anything and everything, if exaggerated. 'Attack Potency: Large Planet+ | Universe+ | Boundless because reasons | Near-Memetic+ | Memetic+ | True Memetic | Near-Aleversal | Infinite Aleversal+ | No limits if not restricted.' 'Speed: Alepresent | Unstoppable.' Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: Infinite + Aleversal combined. 'Durability: Cannot be able to take damage, even if tried.' Stamina: Cannot get tired. Range: Standard Melee, Infinite with ki blasts and erasures. Standard Equipment: Sword of infinity Intelligence: Makes Alescient People look impaired. Weaknesses' Nope. Key: Restricted 1% | Restricted at 50% | Free from restriction 0,001% | Unrestricted 1% | Unrestricted 10% | Unrestricted 20% | Unrestricted 25% | Restricted Again| True Unrestriction' Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Infinite Erasure - Slash of the sword of infinity - Ugandan Cluck 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality, Non-Reality, Complex Reality, Non-Reality Fictional Realness Manipulation Category:Time Skip Category:2strong4u Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Obscenely Broken Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Your Oceans Mean NOTHING YOU PEASANT Category:Incomprehensible Category:No-one can win. Category:Ageless Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos All of These Things Category:Solos all multiverses, infinite verses, false jokeverses and anything else Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Stronger than itself Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki